Kushina Namikaze
by thetoadsagenarutonamikaze9999
Summary: Get to know the daughter of Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Head Konoha Medical Ninja Sakura Namikaze. She talks about not only herself, but her family as well. Original Character fanfic. Oneshot. NaruXSakuXOC. Re-edited.


This fanfic is from the point of view of my Original Character, Kushina Namikaze. I am introducing her more completely in this oneshot.

Kushina-chan is going to talk about family history, influences and, of course, herself.

This has been re-edited because i sped too quickly and forgot to proof read. Call me an idiot (don't really do that....)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

My name is Kushina Sakura Namikaze, daughter of the current hokage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Head Medical Ninja Sakura Haruno Namikaze. You may be asking yourself,

"Namikaze...why does that name sound so familiar?". I can answer that question for you. It should be familiar because I am decended from the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He

is...my grandfather. My grandmother is also a legendary ninja and the person I was named after. Kushina Uzumaki, according to what the legendary Slug Sannin and Former Hokage

"Granny" Tsunade (as Dad calls her) told me, was renouned in her days for her ninjutsu and probably the strongest Kunoichi to ever live. Tsunade had a couple spars with her back

in the day, and said that she was one of the few people she had a hard time with. Grandma Kushina was originally from Uzu no Kuni (The Land of Whirlpools) and when she was about

seven, her entire country seemed to have been wiped out, she was the only known survivor. I see why she is considered the strongest kunoichi to have walked the earth because she

spent her life from the time she was seve alone to fend for herself. She needed to train herself hard in order to survive. From what I head she was very tomboyish and had a nack

for playing pranks. But later showed more of a mature, sweet tone to her life. At age 25 she met my grandfather on the battlefield, not as an enemy, but as his savior. From what

I heard he accidentally miscalculated on his movements and was opened to an attack from behind when grandma came in and took out the man, a rock village ninja, who tried to

attack him. Those two instantly became close, teaming up on the battlefield and secretly becoming lovers. At age 31, on October 10th, she supposedly passed away a couple minutes

after giving birth to my father. I really don't think I need to go into details about Grandpa Minato because, well you know his story, the story of the Yellow Flash of Konoha,

the most legendary Ninja to come from the Leaf, the Fourth Hokage, The man who won the 3rd Great Ninja War for the village, the man who was able to Seal the Kyuubi into my

father and save the village, giving up his life in the process.

Dad is, of course, has also made a name for himself. He once shunned by the village, being called a demon because of the Kyuubi, being an outcast. No one there to love him. He

overcame all of this and has accomplished two dreams from his younger days as the "Outcast Village Demon" and "Kyuubi Brat". He is loved by the villagers serving them as Hokage.

He also has the love of the girl he had a crush on since he was maybe six or seven years old, my mom Sakura. Dad has definitely come a long way from what everyone that has known

him has told me. He is more mature and thinks and analyzes situations so much better then in his past, not rushing into situations. He also has firm control of the Kyuubi, able

to summon all nine tails and still be in complete control.

Mom is probably the biggest surprise in terms of being the strongest Kunoichi in the Village. The only thing she really excelled in as a genin was in chakra control. I recently

came across her ninja scorecard from when she was still with team Kakashi. She was really weak, I'm not going to lie. These were her stats: Ninjutsu- 1.5 Taijutsu- 1 Genjutsu-

3 Intelligence- 3.5 Strength- 0.5 Speed- 1 Stamina- 1 Hand Seals- 4, a total of 15.5 of a possible 40. She didn't really seem like ninja material. However after training under

Tsunade for 3 years she changed completely. She became very strong and very, very different. She was no longer the weak little genin, but the #2 Medical Ninja in the Leaf and

the strongest kunoichi of her class. She had Kakashi-san shaking in his boots. He told me once, "One punch from her and I swear I could die." I laughed really hard because

apparently mom was listening and punched him him through the wall of our home. Don't worry he survived. However I feel a bit of him died inside when mom tore up his Icha Icha

Paradise book right infront of him. hahahaha. Nowadays Mom, like I said eariler, is the Head Medical Ninja in the Leaf. She trained me in the arts of medical jutsu and often

goes to the Ninja Academy to teach sessions on Medical jutsu for anyone wanting to be Medic Nins. Of course she still had her bad moments, moments that she wished she could have been stronger, but I believe

most of us have. She still gets on herself for being weak when she was younger, however she keeps on trying to improve herself. The only thing is that when she spars...either me or dad are her punching bags.

Of course my family is my biggest influence (Mom, Dad, Grandma Kushina and Grandpa Minato). I model myself after them which is why I am as strong as I am, though I feel no where

near there level. I want so much to be like them. For some reason, I've picked up on my Dad's ramen obsession, which mom jokingly calls the curse of the family. That aside I

have also mastered the Rasengan (thanks to dad training me since I was 8), trying to master the Flying Thunder God Technique but so far not as good as grandpa, a couple medical jutsu and created a few jutsu

of my own. I share some of the same strength as my when I was conceived I also recieved some of the power of the Kyuubi and can actually call up power of up to 4 tails of power, but I chose

not to go more than one tail of power if I do call on it, because I want to improve myself so I don't have to rely on the demon chakra, plus that is all I can control at the moment. Here are somethings about my

personality. I hate it when people treat me nicely just because Dad is the Hokage. I wish to be treated as my own person. I don't want any special treatment. I can get easily flustered, but I am a really caring

person. I work so hard as a ninja to improve myself so I can protect my friends, my family and my village. I have a nindo and it is to never to give up on a mission no matter how bad situations get. I always try my

hardest. I will never give up and will protect everything I hold good with my life! I want to make sure that the next generation will have a safe and happy future. I am willing to put my life on the line so that our

children and our children's children will be able to live in peace in a future with no regrets.

I am Kushina Namikaze, a proud Chunin Kunoichi of Konoha. I walk proudly with my chin up knowing that I carry the Will of Fire.

* * *

"..."

"Kushina what are you doing?"

"I'm just writing my essay for the chunin council."

"Oh are you? hopefully your not writing anything bad about me or your mother."

"Don't worry about it Daddy. I have nothing but good things to say."

Just then Sakura appeared next to Naruto. "Kushina, hurry up its time for bed. You have a busy day tomorrow. You'll have your first solo mission."

"Okay Mom. Here's my essay."

Sakura took the essay and said, "Okay, I'll drop it off tomorrow before I head to work."

"Thanks Mom." Kushina walked over to her bed and got under the covers. Naruto walked over to his daughter bent down to the level of the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good Night Kushina. I know you'll do well. I believe in you. I always will...WE always will."

Kushina smiled as her father stroked her hair out of her eyes. "I know Daddy. I love you."

Naruto smiled back, "I love you too. Now go to sleep my little blessing."

Sakura let a stray tear escape her eyes as she saw the scene. She then looked at her daughter's essay and more tears came from her eyes. She whispered, "She will definitely be

one of our village's greatest young Kunoichi...actually she already is..." Naruto walked back to Sakura after he saw that their daughter was in a peaceful slumber, "Yeah Sakura,

she definitely is. She's growing up before our eyes. We can definitely trust her with this current generation, and to protect the next. I'm so proud of her."

"So am I. Good night Naruto. I love you."

"I love you too Sakura-chan. Good night."

* * *

END

Now, based of the way the Naruto Statbook does it, I will show the "power" of Kushina-chan.

KUSHINA SAKURA NAMIKAZE

Ninjutsu- 3.5 Taijutsu- 3.5 Genjutsu- 2.5 Intelligence- 4 Strength- 4 Speed- 3 Stamina- 5 Hand seals- 3 -  
Total- 28.5/40

pretty strong for a chunin, but what do you expect from the daughter of two Legendary Ninja?

(yes I do consider Sakura legendary, she may have her faults, but statistically is stronger than all the other current kunoichi minus Tsunade and Shizune of course. Also the fact she is Tsunade's apprentice and one of the top medic nins in the village, makes her pretty legendary.)

-

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
